


Starslip: Seduction In The Alfonso Office (ELSEWORLDS VERSION)

by J_A_Phillips



Series: Starverse Elseworlds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Biting, Choking, Claiming Bites, Corruption, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Elseworlds, F/F, Fallen Heroine, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Hero Turning Evil, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Mating Bites, Nipple Clamps, Non-Canon Relationship, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Peril, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Skirts, Strapless Dildo, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex, Window Sex, heel turn, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: NOTE: The following story takes place in an alternate universe from my main stories, and therefore can be considered NON-CANON AS FUCK. lolA depressed and down-on-her-luck Starslip decides to cut loose with the one person who won't judge her for it. A night of horrifying indulgence and falling from grace awaits her, all by the hand of her arch-nemesis.
Relationships: Starslip (Cassie Doyle) / Tammy 'Fonzie' Alfonso
Series: Starverse Elseworlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917241
Kudos: 18





	Starslip: Seduction In The Alfonso Office (ELSEWORLDS VERSION)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starverse After Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225643) by [J_A_Phillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips). 



Cassie's mind was a million different thoughts as she flew through the night sky over Star Lake. She knew exactly where she was heading, who she was going to see. And the closer she got to her destination, the colder her body seemed to turn. She wanted, with every fiber of her being, to turn around and fly away. To pretend this idea never once entered her mind and act as though she wasn't about to make the worst decision in her young life. But she couldn't. In a part of herself she didn't admit she had to anyone else, she wanted this.

After what felt like hours of flying, the Intangible Starslip reached her destination: Tammy Alfonso's newest hideout. Looking through the window to her office, she could see Fonzie sitting there, leaning back in her chair. Unbeknownst to Cassie, it had been a long night for Alfonso, approving plans by all of her various subordinates, underlings, and peons. So she was feeling the need to relax for a moment.

Looking at her hated enemy through the office window, Cassie felt her whole body tense up. She found herself floating down in front of it, unable to will herself to leave, and yet, unable to pass through. As such, staying hovering there, it was all too inevitable for Fonzie to spot her in the reflection of her computer screen, just as she'd turned it off and was about to call it a night.

At first, Tammy started to reach into her sleeve for one of her knives, expecting a fight. However, then she noticed something about Starslip: She looked a bit...hesitant to be there. Even with her mask on and her hair partially obscuring her face, Fonzie could see a terrible blush forming across the black, purple, and yellow-clad superheroine's face. She was also fidgeting slightly, her fingers curling and uncurling.

Observing all of this, Alfonso let herself calm down a bit, recognizing the real reason the young woman was here. Instead, she spun around in her chair to face Starslip, surprising the blonde. The crime boss then reached out her index finger and made a "come here" gesture. Cassie felt the urge to leave stronger than ever, but still, she felt compelled to stay. She gulped hard before phasing through the window and touching down onto the floor in front of Alfonso, trying her best to ignore the block of ice forming in her stomach as Fonzie folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"...So, my arch-nemesis, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival this evening?" Fonzie inquired.

"I...I don't know," Starslip lied, rubbing her arm.

Fonzie sneered. "Yes, you do. Just say what's on your mind."

Starslip's eyes narrowed, glaring a hole through Fonzie's head. She wanted desperately to smack that look off of the mob boss' face. To knock her to the floor, unconscious, and then drag her to the police. But she didn't. She couldn't. Not only had Fonzie's lawyers managed to acquit her of all her wrongdoings, but the city was clamping down more on vigilante justice. So, instead, she just spoke about what she felt about the woman.

"...I hate you," Cassie declared, balling a fist. "I hate everything you do to this city, to its people, to everything you touch. You're everything that's wrong with this city."

Alfonso rested her cheek on her fist, smiling wider. "Ooh, you flatterer, you. Please, go on."

Starslip looked away, embarrassed. "I've tried for so long to bring you down for good...and every time I think I've got you, you get away. And it made me so mad, because the longer you're out here, instead of locked away where you belong, the more damage you do. The more people you hurt. The more this city is tainted with greed, and murder, and prostitution, and-"

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Fonzie guessed, her evil smirk threatening to split her face open at the surprised look on Starslip's face.

"...N-No!" Cassie insisted, shaking slightly.

"Yes, you do," Fonzie insisted, thoroughly enjoying every second of this. "Star Lake's favourite, innocent little schoolgirl is finally ready to be bad, for the first time in her entire life. But she knows her city would disapprove, so she's come to the one person who won't judge her for being bad: The devil of Star Lake."

Starslip's jaw locked as she glared indignantly at Alfonso. The mere suggestion that she came here, at this hour, to have some sick tryst with the one person she hated more than anyone else on planet Earth was rage-inducing. The idea that some part of her mind was hoping to have her legs kicked open and her womanhood offered up to such a sickening human being made her want to put her fist through Fonzie's head. But what infuriated her most of all...was that she was right.

Cassie shut her eyes, her head tilting downward and her shoulders slumping. It was the love of her life's eighteenth birthday, and the two had made a pact a long time ago to save their first time for after they'd both turned 18. Unfortunately, that pact no longer existed. She and Olette had broken up over a fight regarding her vigilante operations. True, it was O's idea for Cassie to become Starslip, but she'd been throwing herself more and more into that part of her life, even after it was becoming less and less legal for her to do so. Finally, Olette felt the only way to stop this was to give her an ultimatum. But Cassie just couldn't stop.

And now Olette was gone, her family having decided to move away from Star Lake and the insanity happening there. They'd even made an arrangement where O wouldn't have to be held back from graduating. Happy for her. Not so happy for Cassie, who now stood in the middle of Alfonso's office, assuming a stance that she knew Fonzie saw as one of total defeat. And without even looking up, she could feel that evil grin burn into her.

It was a posture that Fonzie had thought of seeing the young woman taking for so long: Total defeat. Her smirk widening, Alfonso stood up from her chair and closed the distance between herself and Starslip. She reached forward and held the young woman's chin in her hand, tilting her head back up to face her. The fact that Starslip not only didn't phase out of her touch, but cooperated with this motion, even looking into her eyes with those big, violet, innocent eyes of hers, told Fonzie everything she wanted to know. She wouldn't have to worry about the superheroine claiming she was seduced, or worse, raped. No, she wanted this.

"...I appreciate the honesty you're showing me right now," Fonzie admitted, keeping her eyes locked onto Starslip's, delighting in watching her tremble. "As such, I am willing to give you something that I KNOW you don't expect from me: Generosity. I am willing to give you everything that you want from me, and then some. I will help you feel bad. I will open you to a whole new world of depravity. And, as God is my witness, I will ensure that you will love every last second of it, and then beg for more. You will never, EVER want to leave it, and no longer care if the city disapproves or not."

Cassie felt the ice in her stomach melt, and her more indignant stance return, though she didn't look or move away from Fonzie. "...You're sick. No, you're a sickness. You're a disease. And you're entirely delusional if you think anything that may or may not happen tonight could EVER change who I am, or make me want to change what I do."

Alfonso smirked cockily as she whispered softly, "I didn't scare you, did I?"

That did it. Having her courage challenged like that, Cassie could hold back no longer. She immediately grabbed hold of Fonzie and planted her lips to hers. Feeling her most hated enemy's lips on hers made her want to puke, but she kept that forced down as the two's tongues began to swirl about one another's. For Fonzie, however, she felt the most delightful shivers up and down her spine at seeing just how much her nemesis truly wanted this. She let her hands roam about Starslip's body, feeling her curves through her costume, until the young blonde pushed her away and onto her chair.

"Mmm, always knew you'd be a spunky bitch...!" Fonzie cooed, wiping the saliva from her chin.

Cassie growled, almost knocking Alfonso and her chair to the ground as she mounted the mob boss, kissing her fiercely. Grabbing hold with both hands of the older woman's long, white coat, the one that made her look every bit the stereotype of a gangster, she tore it apart down the back and tossed the pieces away, grinning at how much this clearly infuriated her. Tammy, not to be outdone, though, reached up and grabbed ahold of Starslip's long, blonde locks, and tugged hard on them, earning a cry from the young heroine. She then pulled her in close and bit down hard on the superhero's neck, delighting in the cries it earned.

"Like that?!" Alfonso demanded. "I'll have you moaning like a whore before the night is out!"

Before she could taunt the heroine further, Fonzie found the two of them falling back onto the floor as the chair tilted backwards. Starslip did her best to pin the older brunette down, but found her grip starting to waver as Alfonso managed to get both hands up and under her shirt, groping at her breasts. The young blonde let out a lust-filled moan, her sensitive body a consequence of her Superhuman biology, as she let the woman beneath her feel her up. She even cried out a little as Tammy pinched her nipples.

"C'mon, this is your first night being bad!" Fonzie encouraged with an evil grin. "Put some more oomph into it!"

"Fuck...you!" Cassie yelled, spitting in Alfonso's face and groping her through her clothes.

"That's the spirit!" Tammy cheered, giving Starslip's ass a hard smack.

Cassie hissed in fury at that smack, but didn't have much time to focus on it. All too quickly, Fonzie kneed her in the gut and squirmed out from under her, pinning her down. She then proceeded to lean down and tease her ear with her tongue, grinding her chest into the heroine's back. The young blonde felt the need to get Fonzie off of her back immediately, but all too soon found her mind overwhelmed as her leggings were suddenly yanked down to her knees, exposing her butt.

"Mmm, lookie what I found," Alfonso observed, groping Cassie's ass. "Always figured you had a nice, grope-able ass, but I HAD to see it for myself."

"Get the fuck off my-ahhh!" Starslip cried out, just as she felt a tongue run across her crack.

"Something tells me no one's gotten up close and personal with it like this, though," Fonzie guessed, smirking. "Well, their suppose, I guess."

With that, Alfonso sat up and pulled Cassie's butt into her face, giving her enough proximity to bury her tongue deep inside of it. The blonde heroine yelped loudly, but before she could even think of scrambling away, she felt one of Fonzie's boots on the back of her head, pinning her down face first to the floor. She groaned in pain at the boot grinding against her head, but couldn't help but moan a bit in pleasure as well as Fonzie's tongue invaded her asshole.

"Knew you were a fucking pervert!" Starslip groaned, writhing in Fonzie's grip.

"You're the one getting off on it," Alfonso pointed out, running a finger past Cassie's netherlips and getting a good look at how moist she was. "Wow, you're fucking soaked! I knew you were a little slut deep down!"

"I'm not the one who tried to hit on a 16-year-old girl when we first met!" Cassie retorted, trying not to gasp at the feel of Fonzie's tongue going back into her ass. "You fucking sicko! You wanted to nail someone who wasn't even an adult yet! What would've been too far for you, huh? 15? 14?"

"Bitch, you could've been 13, just getting your first big girl bras, and I could've fucked your illegal pussy and gotten away with it," Fonzie admitted, pushing a finger into Starslip's most private hole and delighting in the shrill cries she earned from it. "I'm pretty much the Queen-Bitch of Star Lake. And that's why you're here with me, isn't it? Because you've come to understand who has the power in this city, and power is ALWAYS a turn-on. You've wanted to be my slave for so long, and you just can't hold it in anymore. Am I right?"

Cassie shook hard in her nemesis' grip, peering over her shoulder as defiantly as she could. "...Go to Hell."

"Oooh, honey, we all make our own Hell," Alfonso replied, twisting two of her fingers together. "I hope you just LOVE yours."

Without any further warning, Tammy thrust her two fingers deep and hard into Cassie's vagina, immediately shattering her maidenhood. The young blonde screamed bloody murder at this, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears that were running down her face. She could only sob as Fonzie took her virginity and continued to violate her. She wanted more than ever to turn intangible and escape, but something was stopping her from altering her body. Be it the pain racking her body, or her own subconscious desire to see this through, there was no getting away.

As her body was overwhelmed with wave after wave of pain, though, something else raced across Cassie's nerves that made her sobs turn to a high-pitched squeal. At first, she wasn't sure if she could identify it, but eventually, she recognized it as a thumb rubbing circles around her clit. What's more, the fingers ramming her pussy were now grinding across her g-spot. She suddenly realized Fonzie was changing tactics, and was now dead-set on making her enjoy this act. And, to her own personal disgust, she was, and she even felt drool run down her chin and drip onto the floor.

"Mmm, see?" Fonzie asked between giving licks across Cassie's back entrance. "Moaning like a whore."

"Sh-Shut...!" Starslip whimpered, her brain overtaxed by the pleasure that was assaulting it. "...Hate you...!"

"Oh, come now," Alfonso insisted, twisting her fingers around inside of the young blonde. "Doesn't it feel so good to be bad?"

Cassie could only cry out louder in response. She wanted to deny it with every fiber of her being, but she knew this felt too good to put into words. And it was only getting better with each second. Finally, she could take no more. With a scream, she pressed her forehead down hard to the floor and came all over Fonzie's fingers, her body shaking hard as it rode out the single most violent orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life up to that point. And, for Fonzie, it was a sight she enjoyed more than any other, seeing her nemesis so thoroughly dominated at her hands and made to like it.

"Now, was that so hard?" Fonzie asked, licking the blood and cum from her fingers as she let Starslip flop to the floor, panting and sobbing.

Starslip couldn't speak, her throat was too dry. Giggling a little, Fonzie knelt down, pulled Starslip's top and cape off, latched onto her neck with her mouth, and began to suck and nibble hard on it. The young heroine moaned lustfully at the sensation, clinging to the mobster, and letting her leave a horrid-looking hickey on her neck, marking her as hers. Fonzie would make certain that she would keep that mark naked for all to see for as long as it lasted, that everyone would know the blonde was her property. She then pulled the young woman to her feet, and pinned her front up against the window of her office.

"Mmm, you know anyone, at any given time, could look in here and see you with me?" Alfonso pointed out, rubbing Starslip's breasts roughly. "It wouldn't bother you if they saw you, even took pictures or video of it?"

"You're...fucking...sick...!" Cassie hissed, wincing as Tammy pinched her nipples hard.

"That's not a no," Fonzie pointed out as she let out a soft chuckle, running her tongue along the mark she'd made on the blonde's neck and groping her ass. "Well then, if you REALLY want it, your adoring city, to know what a whore you are, how do you plan to prove it?"

Gritting her teeth hard, Starslip rolled the two around and slammed Fonzie back first against the thick glass of her window, cracking it a little. She then turned around and pinned her against it, kissing her hard and almost shoving her tongue all the way into the mob boss' throat. With her foe against the ropes, she quickly went about tearing her blouse open, exposing her bare chest, and began leaving harsh-looking love bites all across her neck and breasts.

"Show them," Fonzie ordered between moans. "Show them you're the devil's slave. Show-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Cassie yelled, wrapping a hand over Alfonso's mouth. The young blonde then went to work undoing the older woman's pants and shoving her free hand down them, fingering her roughly. To her shame, she found herself delighting in watching her enemy's expression change to one of pleasure mixed with the embarrassment of having this forced upon them.

"How's it feel, huh?" Starslip demanded, adding another finger to Fonzie's pussy and thrusting them deep inside her. "How's it feel to be on the other side?! To be weak and helpless and forced to enjoy being taken against your will?!"

Not waiting for a response, Cassie instead put a third finger inside, watching as Alfonso's eyes almost bugged out of her skull. She wrapped her lips tightly around one of the gangster's nipples and sucked hard, hearing and feeling her moan and groan against the blonde's palm, occasionally running her tongue across it. After a while, though, even Fonzie was incapable of holding out, and she climaxed on Cassie's fingers, her love juices staining her pants. Retrieving her fingers, Cassie even made a show of licking the cum from them.

"...Who's the whore now?" Starslip asked, panting and shaking.

At first, Alfonso didn't say anything. She merely rested against the glass as Cassie pulled away slightly. After a few moments, though, she started to giggle, looking into the young heroine's eyes. "...Felt good, didn't it? Being bad? Being sick? Being everything you hate?"

Before Starslip could retort, Fonzie grabbed her by her blonde hair and yanked them together, kissing her deeply. The mob boss then kicked her own pants off and tossed her blouse atop it. Likewise, Cassie found herself ridding herself of her boots, gloves, leggings, and belt, leaving her only clad in her mask and skirt. She guessed, correctly as it turned out, that Fonzie would like those staying on. Soon enough, the two found themselves bumping against the gangster's desk.

"So, how do I look?" Fonzie asked as she backed a foot away, a hand on her hip.

Cassie wiped her chin, smirking. "Like you're old enough to be my mom."

"Aw, is that why you were sucking on my breast?" Alfonso inquired. "Don't worry, Mommy will take good care of Babygirl from now on."

Starslip was about to give another snarky reply, but soon found herself pushed onto her back atop the desk. As she laid there, Fonzie began rummaging through her desk drawers before retrieving something. Pulling herself up a little, the young heroine's face turned bright red, like a tomato, at what she saw. At that exact moment, Tammy Alfonso was standing before her, completely naked, holding a large, black dildo in her hands. It was the kind with a compartment that fit into a woman's vagina, allowing them to use it as a strap-on, and she could see fluid sloshing inside of it that would be sprayed into her when Alfonso came, squeezing down on the compartment in her. As Fonzie put it on, cooing in delight as it fit snugly inside of her, she watched the heroine's face as she observed it, noting its length and girth. It was damned near horse-like in size.

"W-Wait!" Starslip stammered, embarrassed. "I've never had a-"

"-cock inside you?" Fonzie guessed, earning a nod. "Well, at least you won't have YOUR first time with some plump, hairy, half-hard slob trying to get elected. Gotta admit, though, the second time, after he left office, was a lot more fun, especially when it ended with the ol' Basic Instinct treatment."

"I..I don't even like boys," Cassie admitted, looking away as her foe laid her back onto the desk. "At all."

"Oh, honey, EVERYONE needs and wants a little dick in their lives, whether they know it or not," Fonzie whispered, running her hands along the blonde's body. "Besides...I'm more of a man than ANY guy who ever wanted to lift that skirt, cut a hole in the crotch of your leggings, and just shove their cocks deep in your sweet little pussy."

Without warning, Tammy pushed her plastic penis deep inside of Starslip, licking her lips as she watched the young woman shut her eyes tight and dig her fingers into the edges of the table. The mob boss began to roll her hips, pulling the cock out before pushing it all of the way back in. She continued to repeat this act, going just the slightest bit harder and faster with each repetition. At first, Starslip hissed and grunted in pain, leading to Fonzie leaving bite marks all along her body and rubbing her love button. Soon enough, the noises exiting the heroine's throat changed. They were now moans of pleasure, and whimpers of "More" and "Faster".

"Mmm, you love this, don't you?" Fonzie asked, leaning down to bite Starslip's chest. "You love being fucked by the devil?"

"F-Fine, fuck it, YES!" Cassie finally admitted with a holler, wrapping her arms and legs around her most hated enemy. "I...I like being fucked by the devil!"

"Ohh, you pervert!" Fonzie moaned, groping and smacking all over the younger woman's body. "Wanting a crime boss who's over 20 years older than you to fuck you! Got Mommy issues, do you?"

Cassie looked into Alfonso's eyes, blushing hard. "...Like you wouldn't believe!"

Fonzie grinned, pulling out a pair of steel nipple clamps from her desk and attaching them to Starslip's nipples. She watched with glee as the blonde cried out a little in pain, sending her off the deep end as she gripped the younger woman's wrists tight enough to bruise them and slammed her cock into her like an animal. As much as it shamed her to admit this to herself, Cassie loved this, needed this. She wanted to feel this exact blend of pain and pleasure, humiliation and power, to get her over the funk she'd been feeling. Fonzie was right: She wanted to be bad.

"Ohh, my little star!" Fonzie groaned, giving it everything she had as she pounded inside Starslip, removing the clamps and pressing their chests together. She then leaned in closer and whispered in the blonde's ear, "You should know, this cock's got frozen semen in it! Young, peppy sperm, just waiting to fertilize! It defrosted when I took it out, and now, when I cum, I'm gonna impregnate you!"

Cassie's eyes widened in absolute shock. She remembered seeing something slosh around in the prosthetic penis, but she never would've imagined it was real semen. To Fonzie's sick delight, she tried to scoot away a little. The crime boss wouldn't let her, though, grabbing hold of her throat with one hand and her arm with the other, keeping her pressed down in position. She grinned cruelly, the balls of her dildo smacking up against Cassie's flesh.

"Oooh, don't pretend it's not what you want!" Alfonso taunted, watching Starslip's horrified stare turn more into a trance. "You knew I'd do something sick to you! You WANTED me to do something sick to you! It's why you're here! I told you I was more of a man than any of those limp-dicked jackoffs who wanted to get inside you, and now I'm gonna prove it by getting you so full of cum, you'll shoot a litter in nine months!"

Cassie shook her head, trying desperately to refute such claims. However, as hard as she tried, the same thought kept coming to her: If she didn't want this, then why wasn't she phasing out of Fonzie's grip? It would be so easy to escape her and this fate. But she didn't. She couldn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to will herself to phase free of this predicament. She could almost feel her sanity finally shatter as she realized that everything Fonzie was saying was correct: She DID want it.

Licking her lips, Fonzie pressed them tightly to the side of the blonde's neck, opposite of the nasty hickey she gave her, and left her with another one. Starslip cried out in pain, even as her body betrayed her to the pleasure of Alfonso's cock slamming repeatedly against her g-spot. She tossed her head back and forth, tears welling up in her eyes, and clutching tightly onto Alfonso as she felt herself on the brink of orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Fonzie groaned, slamming all the way past Cassie's cervix. "I'm gonna cum in your jailbait whore pussy and knock it up!"

With a scream of unrivaled pleasure and pain, Cassie reared her head back and screamed as she came all over the false cock inside of her. Not wanting to be undone, Fonzie likewise groaned hard and came, squeezing down on the dildo and causing it to squirt cum deep inside of the blonde. She watched the young heroine shiver and shake, the semen running up into her womb and filling it. Tears ran down the blonde's face as she realized what they'd done.

Pulling out, Fonzie took a seat in her chair and looked over her work, seeing a tiny bit of blood mixed with semen running out of Cassie's opening. "Mmm, look at that. Now you know what it's like to get fucked by the devil."

Cassie shuddered hard, pulling herself up a little to look in Fonzie's eyes as the mob boss went on, pulling her faux-cock from her pussy. "But I know what you're thinking: Is there enough left inside it to get even?"

Cassie shook a little, trying to deny it. But the truth was, her pussy was tingling just watching Fonzie stroke herself, holding up the black plastic dick, which still had the blonde's fluids on it. She'd been bruised, battered, and possibly impregnated...and she liked it. Worse, she DID want to get even. She looked back and forth from the dildo to Fonzie before narrowing her eyes in determination.

And so it was, the two enemies spent the entire night having wild, violent, hateful sex. Cassie allowed the mob boss to violate her in every depraved way she could think of, and every time, she would release more cum inside of Cassie's vagina, and then let the blonde do the same to her. By dawn, the semen had been completely spent, and they'd cum inside of each other at least three times each. They just laid atop Fonzie's desk, watching as the sun rose, their bodies sore from all the biting, clawing, punching, and kicking, and their skin dripping in sweat, cum, and blood.

"...Well?" Alfonso asked weakly, taking a puff of a cigarette.

"...Well, what?" Starslip inquired, her head resting on her hated nemesis' shoulder.

"How'd it feel to be a bad girl?" Fonzie replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Thinking it over in her head, Cassie finally leaned in, took a puff off of Tammy's cigarette, and blew out a small cloud of smoke. She then looked at the surprised mob boss with an evil grin and answered, "...Pretty fucking good."

**Author's Note:**

> ...All I have to say is "Never ask a question you A, know the answer to, and/or B, are afraid of the answer to". XD
> 
> So, for those who have no idea what I'm talking about, two years ago, I wrote a story for Kinktober called Seduction In The Alfonso Office. In the story, Fonzie seemingly seduces Starslip into having sex with her, only for it to be revealed in the end to be a dream of Fonzie's. This past Christmas, I wrote a rough draft of an Elseworlds version of that story, wherein it is not a dream, as a Christmas present for SOMEONE who shall remain nameless, but who is a confessed crackshipper of Starslip and Fonzie. In the meantime, I've also noticed there are others who crackship those two, and/or have certain fantasies about Cassie. And if the previous story I wrote involving that character didn't make it clear, it's okay to have those fantasies. However, I wanted to know just how many people wanted to see a story like this finished, and after seeing what the majority voted...well, here we are. lol
> 
> But yeah, just to make this as crystal clear as possible, I will say it again: THIS IS NOT CANON. At least, not within the main universe of my stories, which I term Earth-506. And I don't really plan on doing a Part 2, if you will...BUT, as I was proofreading this, an idea for how I could potentially a follow-up story that would explore whether this universe's Starslip could ever be redeemed and/or feel good about herself ever again DID occur to me, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for me today. Lemme know what you thought in the comments below...and please to God, don't anyone ask me to do anything like this again for a LOOOOONG time. If not for my sake and sanity, than for my girlfriend's, because she had to proofread this. LOL Later days!


End file.
